Happy Birthday Teacup
by JiNgLeBeLls912
Summary: A very special birthday story for a very special friend. England struggles to find you the perfect gift for your brithday, but he is stedily losing time and ideas!


It was a fine Saturday afternoon, there was a slight breeze and the sun was peeking perfectly from behind the clouds creating the most outstanding silver lining. Yet Arthur was resenting every moment of it without you being there to enjoy it with him.

"Dude chill, her work closes in a couple of hours. No biggie," the young American gave his British friend a hard pat on the back. The Brit gave an aggravated sigh while rubbing his shoulder.

"It's such a waste. I should have gone down to her work ages ago and demanded for her boss to set (Name) free," Arthur sighed resting his chin on his hand.

Alfred had drug Arthur out of his library to go for a walk in the park. The two of them were currently sitting at a picnic table enjoying the weather. Alfred was chowing down on a burger he had picked up from a vender while Arthur was lazily scanning his novel he was fortunate to have picked up before being thrown out his house by the rowdy American. After sitting down and finally having finding peace he couldn't help but feel a nagging sensation at the back his mind, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"So dude," Alfred spoke while swallowing the last hunk of his burger, "Have you gotten anything for (Name)?"

Arthur gave the American a puzzled look, his already bushy eyebrows forming a perfect line above his emerald eyes, "No. Why should I?"

Alfred's sky blue eyes grew big in shock, "Why?! (Name)'s birthday is tomorrow! Of all the people who should remember, it should be you! You're her boyfriend after all."

Arthur felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Of all the thing's he could have forgotten why did it have to be (Name)'s birthday? She was the light of his life, everything he did revolved around her. She was the sweetest, most gentle and loving spirit he knew. Now what was he to do?

"Dude... You can't just give (Name) a crappy gift, and don't let China make it either. Like that one teacup I gave you for your last birthday, do you remember it?" Alfred laughed.

"How could I forget! That blasted teacup sent me to the hospital for a week with lead poisoning," Arthur shivered in disgust, but Alfred was right. (Name) deserved better than a crappy plastic toy. Now that he thought about it, you had been very quiet about your birthday. Not once did you drop hints about a party or getting together for some "special occasion." But then again he figured that you had enough faith in him, being your boyfriend, that he would do something special. Panic began to sink in, he had to do something.

Arthur turned to Alfred, "You know what (Name) likes so why don't you help me find her a gift?"

"I don't know dude..." Alfred cocked his head to the side in thought, although Arthur was a jerk he was (Name)'s boyfriend, and (Name) was pretty cool.

"Please Alfred," the blonde Brit gave his best pouting face, "Don't let my foolishness ruin (Name)'s birthday."

After several seconds of hard thinking the American snapped his fingers, "Well since you put it like that," the American murmured, his hesitant demeanor

The Englishman smiled and clapped his hands together, "Great! Where shall we get started?"

"If I know one thing, there is nothing in this park, except maybe hotdogs, that would make a good birthday present. We should probably go to the mall or something."

Arthur nodded his head in agreement. The two men started on their way towards the city's mall, on the way Alfred wouldn't stop talking about this new spaceship piece he had found in his backyard. Arthur just blocked out his ramblings with his own worried thoughts.

_I can't believe I don't know what (Name) would want for her birthday! I know her favorite food, drink, her favorite TV show, her favorite color, her favorite pass time. For heavens sake, I know her mother's birthday so how could I have forgotten (Name)'s! _

Arthur mentally groaned as he walked around the mall. After not finding anything in the past five store's he began to slowly lose hope. None of the teenager stores were (Name). She didn't dress too flashy, she wasn't very into technology. Maybe that's what drew Arthur in, you were never concerned about keeping up with fashion or the latest gadgets. You were down to Earth, and perfect in every way.

"Arthur this is hopeless," Alfred groaned while shuffling through a rack of skimpy shirts and skirts.

"I know, I know.. But there has to be something here that (Name) would like," Arthur grunted, slamming down a neon pink shirt back on to its rack. Arthur was so distracted by the busy clothing that he didn't notice Francis and his crew coming his way.

"Now w'at do we have 'ere? Is ze queen of England actually thinking about getting (Name) some lingerie for 'her birthday non?" The Frenchman wiggled his eyebrows in faux seduction while the other two snickered.

"What are you-" Arthur looked down to see him holding a matching pair of bright red see through thong's and lacy bra. He threw it down in surprise disgust, "I would never!" his face now matched the underwear that was laying on the floor.

"Look he's blushing! Zhat is so unawesome!" Gilbert, the albino Prussian, laughed elbowing his Spaniard friend Antonio.

"It's ok amigo, we've all fantasized about (Name) wearing that one time or another," Toni said jokingly.

Arthur had enough, these three were just adding to his stress, "Would you three bloody wankers just go away! And stop having perverted thoughts about_ my _girlfriend!"

The trouble making trio laughed there way out of the store while Arthur bowed his head in embarrassment coming out of the store. After Alfred grabbed a cookie the two hopeless men found a comfortable spot beside the water fountain that was spewing bright blue water in the middle of the mall. Arthur still in defeat about what on getting you for your birthday was bent over with his head in hands pulling at scruff's of blonde hair.

"Why doesn't one store have anything (Name) would like?" the Brit cried in anger, but he couldn't blame the stores it was his own fault for forgetting such an important day.

"I don't know dude. Maybe it's because (Name) is unique and none of these stores hold her stellar personality," Alfred said lazily while slurping down a coke. Arthur looked at his half-witted American friend in awe. Did he actually just say something poetic and meaningful?

Alfred caught Arthur's amazed face and furrowed his brows, "Don't look at me like that! She's my friend too."

Arthur's face softened, his gaze returned to the white tile flooring, "Sorry.. I was just surprised at how meaningful that sentence was. If (Name) was here she'd probably be in tears by now," a smile danced across his face as thought about how sentimental you were.

"Hey look over there," Alfred motioned over towards the couple who were sitting on the bench directly in front of them. The two were cuddling and laughing oblivious in bliss of how much noise they were making. The boyfriend stood up and ran to the flower cart that was stationed in the shade of the outdoor mall. He picked the fullest rose and payed the florist before running over to his lover and handing her the rose. The girl took it and flung herself at him, showering him with affectionate kisses. Suddenly Arthur jolted up, an idea sparking to life in his mind.

"Alfred I have an idea! Go buy as many (favorite flower)'s as you can from that man, and if you have time go buy more at the flower shop down town. I'll pay you back I promise, meet back at my house once you're done," Arthur said with a gleam in his bright green eyes.

Alfred gave a confused look, "Alright dude... But I hope you have time for what you're planning. (Name)'s work closes in-"

Arthur cut him off, "I will! Just go and buy as many flowers as you can!" With that the British man raced out of the mall and to the nearest tuxedo rental store while on the phone to (favorite restaurant).

After an hour of running around and begging Arthur finally made it home to see Alfred sitting on his couch watching cartoons. "I thought I told you to get as many flowers as you could!"

"I did, there on the table," the blonde said without looking up from the tv. Arthur made his way into the kitchen, sure enough there sat a huge bouquet of (favorite flower)'s. The blonde let out a sigh of relief, everything was going according to plan. Now all he had to do was get ready to pick (Name) up from work.

Arthur walked over to his teacup cabinet, needing something to calm his nerves. His hand danced over the many teacup that were all lined up for display. He grabbed one of his favorites and began to close the door when one caught his eye. He turned and picked up the ugliest teacup he owns, the teacup had a swirly green pattern that resembled jungle vines that were decorated by big pink flowers. The teacup was passed down to him by his grandmother, but the style just didn't match the rest of his collection.

_"Wow Arthur you have a lot of teacups," you said admiring the many teacups that sat in a uniform line on the shelf. _

_Arthur smiled sheepishly, "I've collected many over the year's. When I see one, I just have to have it." You pressed your nose against the glass trying to get a better look at the teacups, usually he would have scolded anyone who smudged the glass on the case but you were special. It relieved him to see you didn't make fun of his collection like most did, even his brother would pick on him for taking up such a girlish hobby. _

_"What about that one?" you pointed to the jungle green one hiding all the way in the back. Arthur was surprised that you pointed that one out, "That one, that was my grandmother's cup. It's horrible to look at so I put it all the way in the back."_

_You smiled, "I think it's pretty! It's different and stands out from the rest of the teacups..."_

A huge smile crept its way up on to Arthur's face, "I think I just found the perfect present."

That afternoon you exited your work, but not before receiving several birthday congratulations first. You were a tad sad that you hadn't heard anything from Arthur, and it was a bit late to actually do anything romantic and fun with your boyfriend. You sighed, taking your usual walk home when suddenly you felt an arm wrap around your waist.

"Who-" you weren't able to finish your sentence before you were turned around to meet a pair of familiar green eyes. You let out a sigh in relief, "Arthur, you scared me there for a moment."

"Happy Birthday love," the blonde man took out a large bouquet of over flowing (favorite flower)'s from behind his back.

You let out a gasp in surprise, "They're beautiful! Thank you Arthur!" you wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"That's not the only part," you noticed an excited twinkle that played in his lively green eyes. You gave a little smirk and shifted your bouquet so you could cross your arms, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes," Arthur stepped to the side to reveal a black limo waiting outside the shop you worked at. You covered your mouth in surprise and for the for the first time you noticed that your boyfriend was wearing a black tux.

"I feel so under dressed," you laughed as you made your way into the warm limonene. Arthur shut the door behind him and snuggled up close to you resting one hand on your knee.

"Don't worry love, we're going to drop you off at your house so you can change. I made reservations to (favorite restaurant)," he lifted the sleeve to his tuxedo to look at his watch, "We have at least two hours to kill before our table is ready."

You smiled and gave him another peck on the cheek, "I was beginning to think you forgot about my birthday!"

Arthur gasped in shock, "Me? I would never!" The two of you laughed and talked the short ride to your house. Arthur jumped out and opened the door for you. The two of you walked into your house and found vase large enough to put the flowers in.

"I'm going upstairs to get ready. You'll be okay down here right?" you asked arching an eyebrow.

Arthur smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I'll be just fine love, you take your time." Your heart melted at how handsome he looked, he looked even better than when he let Feliciano dress him in all that italian designer clothing.

You stomped your way upstairs and began to pull out your favorite dress and shoes. You started up the shower, waiting for it to get hot and steamy before jumping in. Since it was your birthday and you were going somewhere nice you decided to wear makeup, something you usually didn't do. You began to put it on just like your friend had taught you when you went over to her house for a sleepover. By the time you had finished curling your hair you and Arthur had forty minutes to make it to the restaurant, just enough time for you to get dressed and go.

"Alright I'm ready," you said while walking down the stairs. Arthur turned his face was radiating happiness, his emerald gaze fixated on you making you blush.

"You look ravishing love, Happy Birthday," the blonde bent over to kiss the top of your head.

"Thank you," you were still blushing, Arthur grabbed your hand his warm palms molding to yours. The two of you made it to the restaurant with ten minutes to spare.

While the waitress was showing you to your seat you could feel eyes watching the two of you as you walked by. It was a bit nerve racking, but Arthur gave you an encouraging pat on the hand. Once the two of you were seated you gazed over the menu being it a special occasion you decided on trying something new. From across the table Arthur was steadily watching you in admiration, the way your hair moved and the way your (e/c) eyes shone made his heart go into a tizzy.

"For you?" the waiter asked making him jump in surprise. Arthur blushed slightly and murmured, "I'll just have what she's having." The waiter nodded and took up the menus.

"So, (Name) finding the perfect gift for you was a challenge," the blonde laughed while chugging down his glass of water. For some reason he was incredibly nervous.

You cocked your head to the side, a small smile gracing your lips, "Oh really? Why is that."

"Because you are unique, a hidden treasure that can't be labeled by clothing or any type of merchandise. But I did find you something.." Arthur reached down to reveal a purple velvet box. "Happy birthday (Name)."

You took the box and lifted the lid. You gasped in surprise to see one of Arthur's teacups sitting inside. You took it out and admired it, "I remember this teacup.."

Arthur chuckled, "Yes, and I rembembed how fond of it you were. I hope you like it."

You shook your head smiling, "I do! This is the best present I have ever gotten, I love it. I love you, Arthur. This whole evening was magical, the greatest birthday every."

"I'm glad you like it. I love you (Name), you deserve this and more," Arthur leaned over the table and kissed you making your heart flutter. This truly was the best birthday ever.

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRIET! I love, love, love you very much :D! I hope this story was up to your expectations, and I hope it's not too late! I hope you had a wonderful birthday and best wishes. **


End file.
